fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Character Adoptfest 2015
The Fantendo Character Adoptfest is an idea created by and , which allows you to adopt a character if you can come up with a biography and a name that suits them. It originally started in 2014 with the Fantendo Character Adoptfest 2014. Rules For all: *No trolling: Yes, adding images or mentions of Frollo will be counted as spamming. *Only comment if you are wishing to submit or adopt a character. **Exceptions include discussion on changes to the Adoptfest formula and the promotion of more "staff" members. For those adopting: In order to adopt a character, you must provide a description for the character you wish to adopt. That way, if there are multiple people who wish to adopt a single character, we can vote by whose description is the most creative. *No inappropriate names/profiles: Characters must not be based around controversial subjects. *No inappropriate adopts: Users applying must wish to use these characters in an upcoming project. *No generic generic profiles: Characters must stand out. For those submitting: DO SO HERE *Character should be nameless: Submitted characters can be identified through their number or image name. *Characters can not be pre-existing unless their original owner no longer wants them. *Characters can not be generic recolors. *Characters can not be adopted by the one who submitted them: The submitter may request that the character be removed, however. *Art should not be made with the sculptgl program. You are allowed to submit ideas for multiple characters; there is no limit on how many you can adopt. Users Capable of Approving Submissions The following users are capable of approving adoption requests. Two or more of these users must agree to the submission in order for a user to be granted permission of using the character: : : : : : : Description Ranking System To determine the legitness of a description,we'll be using a Star Ranking System,otherwise known as the SRS to see if the description provided to us is viable enough to become the information for a character : Stone Star.png|If a description is utter Garbage and shows no creativity,then this is the star awarded. This is the Stone Star Iron Star.png|Ehhhh,the description is better,but it's still terrible. This is the Iron Star Bronze Star.png|Okay okay....it's not good,but it's not straight up awful....,This is the Bronze Star. Silver Star.png|This article isn't too bad at all, it's fairly decent actually. This is the Silver Star. Gold Star.png|This is a really nice description! It's well put together. This is the Gold Star. Platinum Star - By Yveltal717.png|Wowzers!! This is a great description!! It's Creative and very well put together! This is the Platinum Star! Rainbow Star - By Yveltal717.png|MMMMM,OH MY GOSH,THIS IS AMAZING!! IT'S CREATIVE,WELL PUT TOGETHER AND ENCOMPASSES EVERYTHING ABOUT THE CHARACTER. This is the Rainbow Star!! Characters For Adoption :See the archives for previously adopted characters. :See the dump for previously expired characters. ---- IF YOU WISH TO SUBMIT A CHARACTER DO SO HERE. THANK YOU. ---- Category:Adoptfests